1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to igniters for flare stacks and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to ignite flares to which combustible waste gas is delivered and various devices have been proposed.
It has heretofore been proposed as in the U.S. Pats. Nos. to Kuhn, 2,460,016, Zink, 2,869,631, Rodman et al., 3,537,091 and Straitz, 3,816,059 to ignite a pilot or the like by employing a flame front generator. These igniters require a continuous supply of combustible gas under pressure for the pilots which involves continued expenditure of energy. For some applications combustible gas for pilots may not be available.
Ripple in U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,981 and Haberle et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,562, show resistance heating elements or hot wires which are inaccessible, and by reason of continuous exposure to the flame require frequent maintenance, are subject to carbon deposits resulting in failure and have short operating lives.
The structure of the present invention is not subject to the shortcomings of the prior igniters and can be easily installed and maintained.